Permission to Fail? Granted
by Sora Maro
Summary: "The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places." - Ernest Hemingway Semi-realistic SI OC
1. Desert Beginnings

**Yo. The name is Sora Maro, and here is a brand new story about Naruto verse. Yes this is a semi-SI OC but hopefully not as cliché as I've seen it done in the past. Not that those weren't good, but… I'm trying not to be cliché if that ends up happening.**

**I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I did writing it. **

**Yeah so those who are readers of my stuff, no I won't neglect Adopting Heroes, just putting it on temporary hiatus for now. **

**Just to let y'all know I won't update as much because I have a sib's wedding coming up, then junior year, and more craziness. **

**Warnings: Swearing (light), Weirdness (heavy), and OCs (sorry, there's no way that I could write this without OCs, so there is plenty of them.)**

**Disclaimer: I'm borrowing from Kishimoto-san, so they are not mine. **

**P.S. The song for this chapter is Brand New Day by Trevor Hall**

"_To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all."_

― _Oscar Wilde_

Grinning widely, I pounced upon my older brother and tackled him to the dusty ground. The six-foot, blonde teen laughed as he grabbed me in his arms and began to squish me.

"Aniki!" I cried out in laughter.

His response came as a wild smile. And tickling can't forget the accursed tickling! I squealed and squirmed around and tried to escape my brother's snare. Finally his evil tickling came to a stop and I lay on his chest, listening to his erratic heart calm down. My honey brown eyes looked at my brother's matching ones and I glared at him as he ruffled my darker blonde hair. I groaned in annoyance as he chuckled. Sitting up, I curled into his lap and looked up at him, for some reason his face reflected something akin to alarm.

Hesitantly, I called to him inquisitively, "Aniki?"

Blinking his brown eyes, my brother looked down at me and shared a pained grin, "Come on Hana, we better head home, Kaa-san will be worried."

Slowly, he scooped me into his arms simultaneously as he got up off the dirt. I breathed in the grainy air and closed my eyes, inhaling my brother's scent of salt. For some reason my brother always smelled of salt even though we don't live near the ocean at all, we survive in a desert. The autumn sun left warmth on everything I touched, my clothes, hair, and our sandy skin. Even Aoi, my brother, felt increasingly warmer. True, it did happen to be autumn but even for us it was warmer than normal.

I can't remember what happened after closing my eyes but next thing I knew Aoi-aniki woke me up with a loud, "Ohayo!" Grumbling, I turned over only to realize I was in my bed. The morning, desert sun shone brightly in my window and that meant that I might be late for Academy. Of all the habits I had to keep in this life, I had to keep the late sleeper one.

Jumping up quickly, I panicked before my brown eyes saw my alarm clock. Okay, we're all good; I still had about an hour before I really had to hurry.

"Oi, Hana-chan?" Aniki blinked at me, "You all right?"

"Ah." I nodded in affirmation.

Aniki's pokerface faltered slightly but he kept the cheery disposition. Well, my brother had been promoted into Jounin recently, so I could see why he would still have his pokerface on. Aniki exuberantly left me alone to get dressed for the day when I suddenly remembered, today was Team Assignment! Yatta! I hope I get a team that's decent and doesn't mind my crazy behavior or clan heritage.

Yeah, I know I've got a kekkei genkai. It's kind of a lame one to which sucks. As Suna Nin, you'd think we'd have a better-suited kekkei genkai, but no. My kekkei genkai is the genetic ability to copy an animal and be able to take on it's fighting characteristics, which really stinks. I mean it's cool that you can copy an animal's fighting abilities, but you only get one shot, and as such I'm saving mine till I see a sand viper or a fox or something.

Anyway, I changed into my mesh and tossed on a hoodie-bando and a tan skirt. My dark gloves slipped on easily and my boots zipped on neatly. On my dresser rested my hitai-ate, black with the Suna symbol on it. My hands grabbed it and I tied it on to my forehead. Grinning in the mirror, I checked out my appearance. Not bad for a budding eleven-year-old kunoichi, though my messy blonde hair lazily stayed in its bed-head. My skin stood a warm tan against my clothes that would definitely help when in the desert. Nothing wrong with what I saw, so with that I headed for my door and began to walk down the stairs into the family room.

Kaa-chan stood over by the stove, heating up what smelled like something rich and grainy. My Tou-san sat at the table, sharpening his katana. As for my nii-san, he sat at the other end of the table and took account of his ninja weapons. I stepped over to my kaa-san and rubbed her shoulder.

"Ohayo Okaa-san!" I smiled cheerily.

She grinned back, "Ohayo Hana-chan, you excited for the team placements today?"

"Hai!" I enlarged my smile and closed my eyes, "I'm gonna have the best sensei ever!"

"Oh really, and who's your sensei?" She chuckled.

I shrugged, maintaining my cheery disposition, "I dunno, but he's gonna be the best."

"Ne, imouto, I know who your sensei is!" Aoi-aniki spoke up without looking up from his daily project.

"You do!" I blinked at him wide-eyed before narrowing my eyes in annoyance, "You're not gonna tell me are you?"

Aniki chuckled at me, "You know me all too well, Hana."

Childishly sticking my tongue out at him, we both laughed and I took the seat right across from him. Breakfast finished cooking and together we all ate. Once I devoured the delicious meal, I rushed out the door. Quickly, I scurried off to the Academy ready to find out team listings! I bet I was going to have a wicked cool sensei, and it'd be nice if I had a teammate like Shuuichi on my team. He's not exactly the best, but at least he doesn't mind me that much. Most of my classmates do, but meh, sucks to be them!

Dashing into the building, I huffed quietly and landed with an unceremonial thump in my chair. An annoying person, AKA Baka-Kaoru, sat next to me since that was where his seat was. We got assigned seating in our final year! They purposefully sat us next to people that we couldn't get along with for the life us! Actually Kaoru just sat there everyday without fail, the annoyance. Sue me, I'm a conspiracy theorist.

"What are you doing here, baka?" I snorted, as Kaoru nagged me, "This is the graduating class, not for low class losers like yourself!"

"Well screw you, Kaoru-baka!" I held back the burning desire to throw a fist at his face.

Kaoru scowled at me. "You haven't even unlocked your clan's kekkei genkai yet! You are such a moron!"

"We'll see who's the moron when I do unlock it!" My hand slammed down on the desktop. Brown eyes glued to Kaoru's black so I hardly noticed when the rest of the class came in along with our Sensei.

"Hah!" He smirked, "You're the worst kunoichi of the year! You should just drop-out, failure!"

Have to keep calm. Gotta stay calm. Calm. Peace. Peace is the opposite of war. War means fighting. Fighting means stupid people. Stupid people means Kaoru. And bucket head Kaoru doesn't deserve me staying calm!

"Kirisho! Kurogane! You two are shinobi not children!" Our academy sensei scolded us. I huffed and scowled, turning away from Kaoru's ugly face. I think I heard Sensei say something about teams working. As long as I'm not on the same team as that teme then I am perfectly happy with anyone!

"…Team 2 consists of…" I tuned out the teacher in denial only to feel my ears ringing when I heard my name called when Team Nine was introduced.

"…Hana, Fujiwara Kagetora," Kagetora, huh? He sat in front of me and had messy reddish hair and golden eyes. Quiet, not much of a talker, but his clan rather well renowned so I think that's a good fit. "And Kurogane Kaoru. Your sensei will be Mori Kei." Okay, what kami did I piss off this time? Seriously what the crap! I get the baka and the infamous Mori Kei as a sensei! Shoot, a former ANBU for a sensei.

Why does this sound far too familiar for my own good? Team Nine is cursed! We're almost exactly like Team Kakashi of Konohagakure! Let me see Baka and me are a lot like Naruto and Sasuke, or wait would it be Obito and Kakashi that I'm thinking of? Well at least Kagetora would have a position similar to Rin but they didn't have Mori Kei for a sensei! No, they had the Yellow Flash; I almost pity them…almost.

"Oi, sand-bucket, you even listening?" Kaoru knocked on my head for full affect.

My fist collided with his face and before we could start another fight, our new teammate, Kagetora placed his hands between us – he sat right below us, helpful, quite helpful – and narrowed his eyes.

With his quiet voice, he suggested, "Why don't you save that for what our new sensei has planned?"

Neither of us disagreed. The Fujiwara's have an affinity for being perfect for being Hunter-nin so no one messes with a Fujiwara unless their stupid or insane, brave doesn't even enter the equation

"…Fine." I relented and sat down in my seat properly before striking up conversation with the probable-future hunter-nin. "So, any idea on our sensei? Other than the fact that he used to be a taichou in ANBU, I've heard not much else that are facts."

"He's got an earth affinity and is merciless I've heard from Ren-nii. Those would count as facts due to the fact that my cousin was directly under him. In a sense he is perfect for this team. We would work well as a Intel squad and he has a few years in the I & I Corps." That has to be the most I've heard from Kagetora in my whole life. Dude, you should go join I & I, they need an intelligent soul like yourself!

Humming, I added, "Actually, intelligence wouldn't be our focus. We're much too well rounded to be Intel. The purpose of our squad would probably be infiltration or front lines. Kaoru specializes in close-range taijutsu and ninjutsu, you're a mid-range and intelligence, and I'm into ninjutsu and genjutsu at mid-range. So actually more of a front line squad than an infiltration."

"Huh, so there is a brain under all that blonde." Kaoru commented.

Now he sported a beautiful shiner while I rubbed a bruise on my arm. "Unless you can contribute intelligently, shaddup!"

"Now looks who is talking, failure!"

A cough caused us to look up before I could begin my assault on the bucket head known as Baka-Kaoru. Crap. Our sensei, a thirty-something year old man with russet hair and pupil-less teal eyes and a slim but muscular body, frowned at us.

"Team Nine," Mori-sensei spoke in a monotone voice, "Meet me on the hospital roof in ten minutes."

Well there goes the first impression. He probably hates us now. Can't say I didn't see that coming, 'cause with how Baka and I act around each other it would figure.

We got up from our seats and Kaoru led the way and it would figure he would know his way to the hospital so well, his kaa-san is a sensei there. Collecting dirt on our shinobi sandals, we race down the dusty streets towards the Suna Hospital just to find that sensei already made it there. Cheating ass. Kagetora helped us by suggesting we use the technique they taught us in Academy class. Tree climbing as it was known every where else sans Suna. In Suna, we called it foot-climbing and we practiced on tall building and sandstone poles. So we rushed up the roof with that technique and made it there in … ten minutes and fifteen seconds. Yeah I counted; he did say ten minutes after all.

"You're late." He snapped gruffly.

I shrugged, "Element of surprise."

Kaoru blinked at me baffled with my excuse. Pft, he couldn't do any better.

"Explain." Mori Kei ordered his voice really sounded rough like sandpaper.

"Think about it, when expected at a certain time, arriving earlier or later will put the other off guard slightly. If early shock takes place, if late paranoia which will give an advantage to the attacking team." I explained dutifully. Is it really that difficult to understand?

After a moment, Mori nodded and then pointed at Kagetora. "Introduce yourself, basic information included such as likes and dislikes and goals."

"Kagetora," He closed his eyes and listed off the information as if reading a book. "Knowledge, loyalty, and Suna. Dislikes, traitors, misuse, and salt, goals, to become an I & I taichou."

"Kaoru."

The black hair brat with his dark eyes nodded, "Name's Kurogane Kaoru. I like training, sand, and serving Suna. I dislike idiots such as blonde over there and know-it-alls. My dream is to become an ANBU agent."

"I'm Kirisho Hana!" I smiled, "I like math, reading, and Aniki. My dislikes include boring people, bucket-head Kaoru, and tedious lectures. One day I want to be a Jounin sensei to teach the next generation!"

"…You're all idiots." Mori deadpanned. "If this is the best the Academy has to offer than you might as well all quit being shinobi. The Fujiwara has a semi-decent chance at being a shinobi, but you two are a threat to this team."

I narrowed my eyes. This didn't seem right. Was this the Genin test for graduates, Mori-version? If so then how do I respond to this? What is he looking for? Wait! A light bulb went off in my head. He wants teamwork and by showing our dislike for eachother than he sees as unsuitable for the tortures of the shinobi life. Not that I blame him either. Our mutual 'dislike' is rather disagreeable for the team.

Kaoru growled. "I've come this far towards my goal, I'm not giving up!"

"They can learn to work together, Sensei." Kagetora added.

"'Course we can learn to work together!" I urged furiously, "I can work with Kurogane!"

Staring back into our faces, Mori Kei sighed, "Tomorrow, training grounds five, five-forty-five, don't be late."

He shun-shined away and we all blinked at eachother. Did he just…

"Yes! We're finally Genin now!" I pumped my fist into the air with pride.

Raising an eyebrow, Kaoru looked at me incredulously, "What are you talking about loser?"

"We were tested and got out hitai-ates, right?" He nodded, "Well that means we're graduates not Genin. So…that means that this was the second test! Aniki told me all about it!"

"Aoi-san did?" Kagetora mused curious.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah,"

"Odd."

"Meh, not really." I shrugged, "Anyway, see y'all later!"

I jumped down and ran down the building not particularly caring to look back. Finally, I'm a Genin, and seeing as Baki-san is the same age as Aniki and he's seven years older than myself and the rest of us green Genin than that means that Team Minato should have formed. Cool, I'm in Kakashi's generation! Oh wait…that means I have to make it through two wars. The Third Great Shinobi War and eventually the Fourth Great Shinobi War against Uchiha Madara, I get to survive those two. Great, now cue internal groan. Shit, not looking forward to potentially meeting Team Minato in the field. Especially since this all is kind of happening in about a year or two. I repeat what kami did I piss off?

-POV SWITCH -

I blinked at my odd teammate. She…she would definitely be an interesting part of our team, but is she *bipolar or something? Something about her pulls you in but at the same time repels you. Her actions strange and her personality switches when convenient for her. I'll have to store this information away for later just in case. Kirisho is someone important that's for sure. Someone incredibly important with a large life ahead and with her character, I wouldn't be surprised if she went in directions no one has thought of yet.

Kirisho…just who are you?

**Ending it there due to the fact that I really couldn't finish the chapter any other way. Can anyone guess whom the mystery POV guy is? You got three guesses and only one is right!**

*** As far as his inquiring about the whole bipolar thing, yes she is mildly bipolar, but first off who wouldn't be? Though I haven't given her true (past) age yet, Hana is a reincarnated soul in the Naruto verse so she's lived a life in our world under a different name. Her old personality and new personality are kind of battling for control, same with her age incase you can't tell. **

**Just so you know, I'm already starting to hint at who Hana was before. Don't worry it will be revealed, in the far future. Seriously I got 62 chapters to get ready for you guys, so here in chapter one you are just barely getting hints. Feel free to guess but I'm not saying until the big reveal. **

**Not really sure if I'm going to include her real name or not, but I've got a poll on my profile for y'all to vote for your favorite**


	2. Reining It In

**Yo. Sora Maro is back with the next installment of - and I hope you enjoy it. Be warned that Mori is a stinky butthead and Kaoru is the true bucket-head, but then again, Hana really is easily played into Kaoru's hands.**

**Oh yeah, the mystery POV person would be Fujiwara Kagetora! And yes he is from Shinobi Life! I kinda borrowed him because of the fact that Kagetora is awesome. But mainly it's just the name I'm borrowing because Kage-kun is definitely his own person. **

**Warning: Hana's potty mouth, Kiri bashing, blatant usage of bad characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs. Hana, her team, and the Kirisho are mine, everyone else I am simply borrowing from Kishimoto-san. Oh, and I own a green hat, but not Naruto**

**Song for most of this chapter is: Here It Goes Again by OK Go**

* * *

_"If you're going through hell, keep going."  
_

_- Winston Churchill_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _The alarm clock dinged at the ordered time of five-thirty. Grumbling and complaining, I threw the clock against the wall before slowly closing my brown eyes. Suddenly I jolted awake. Shit! I'm supposed to be at the training grounds in fifteen! Jumping out of bed, I rushed to change, attach my weapons pouch, and snagged a fruit on the way out the door.

Shit, shit, shit! I'm so gonna be late if I don't kick it into gear! What in the world would that Aniki and Mori-sensei say if I was to be late? Wait a minute…I slowed down on Sunagakure's streets. What did I say yesterday to the team? Oh yeah, the element of surprise! Hitting my forehead with my palm, my mouth emitted a groan at my own stupidity. Of course, Sensei would start teaching us the moment he got us, and making us get up early at almost six to train only for us to think back to what I said yesterday to see if anyone was listening! Smart. I have to admit Mori-sensei is one smart dude.

With that I settled down on a bench and watched the sky slowly grow brighter over time. Swallowing hard, I quickly wiped away some tears. Not a good idea to start remembering my past. My hellish past shouldn't have much effect on my present so there's no need to think about the past. Better yet, forget about the past, the less I know the more I can deal.

"Hana-chan?" An elderly woman called out to me, that's right! Chouko-obaa-chan! I normally help her out when I can.

"Hai, Baa-chan?" I waved back, a grin on my face, "You need something?"

She nodded, "Would you deliver these to your Sakura-nee-chan? She had asked for the remedial herbs two days ago and I just got a shipment in last night."

"Sure!" I took the pouch from her and waved goodbye before I darted off into the streets towards the Kirisho compound.

Oh yeah, speaking of the Kirisho clan, I should let you in, on who we are, shouldn't I? Well the Kirisho clan originated from Kiri, thus the name the first of Kiri. Our clan removed itself to Suna due to the fact that Kiri started using our kind as weapons instead of shinobi. Kiri 'bred' us by choosing fierce animals for our kekkei genkai instead of letting us find the animal we're supposed to copy. The clan head, Kirisho Shin, revolted and brought us to Suna where we've been since.

Now Sakura-nee is a Kirisho clan member, one of the sweeter kunoichi, my older cousin or aunt or someone related. She's a mother and her son Natsu has been sick for a week now. I arrived at her door and dropped the pouch off on the windowsill so she'll see it, and then I decided to head off to training. No need to be the Obito of Suna or the later Kakashi of Suna either. Seriously, now their habits are bad! Me, nah, I'm not that bad.

Arriving at exactly six-eleven, I caught the glared of Kaoru and Sensei. Seriously? Sheesh, can't a kunoichi get a break?

"Ohayo minna *." I called out, dropping right into a stretch.

"You're late!" Kaoru shouted at me. "We've been here since five-forty-five and you come in thirty minutes later, loser! What did you do, sleep like a lazy teme?"

I snapped back, "Hey, incase you were wondering, I had hoped that people actually listened to me yesterday, but apparently not, and I was helping an old woman out, so butt out ass!"

"Kagetora, Kirisho, sparring positions now." Sensei barked.

Sheesh, I gotta start swearing by the Sage of Six Paths or the Juubi or hell maybe even Jashin. That's it, I swear by Juubi now. By the Juubi, is Sensei an idiot or something? Until I gain my kekkei genkai and copy an animal and start my own taijutsu training, I'm gonna fail miserably. Or he's counting on that to teach me a lesson. If that's the case, I snorted, I'm so gonna be five hours late doing my own training regime!

We backed off from the rest of the team and dropped into the Academy taijutsu. As uncomfortable as I was in this form, it was the only taijutsu I knew that Kaoru would have an advantage. Waiting for a sign, anything really, I stayed true to form, waiting for him to begin. Then his eyebrow twitched. I launched into the air and swung my fist towards his face. He ducked and twisted around to give me a roundhouse kick to the gut. Pissed as anything, I landed roughly, skidding to a halt in the sand. I spat on the ground and raised my arms. My body flew through the motions and each time I raced up to combat him, I ended up with my tushie in the dirt. Damn, I suck!

"Enough!" Mouri-sensei called out to us. Once I got up off my ass and Kaoru and I walked closer to them, he commented, "I didn't expect just taijutsu."

Dear Juubi, is he serious! Ugh! Why didn't he just say that?

I huffed, "Sensei, it'd be easier if you said something!"

"I expected you to be like yesterday." I blinked. Yesterday…oh yeah. Duh, how come I'm such an idiot?

Kaoru chuckled, "Only half the time does baka have a head."

"Oi, oi!" I grumbled, crossing my arms and marching over to the side where Kagetora was. "Advice?"

"Relax." He offered to which I again complained about, this time internally.

Though as I tossed his advice around in my head it began to make sense. If I relax in the sparring, I'll be able to think clearly and if I can think clearly, I would have been able to perhaps beat Kaoru.

"Fujiwara, Kirisho, begin." Sensei once again ordered us to which we separated and fell into position.

Relax this time…relax and think clearly. I felt myself warm up and take this seriously. Not like I didn't with the baka, but still. Kagetora swiped his foot along the desert floor and quickly formed seals. Crap, I recognize that one! His palm, full of chakra, slapped against the sand and up spiked some earth stalagmites. Stupid Doton, stupid Fujiwara! I jumped and flipped off to the side to avoid the attack. My hands flew into a series of seals, a personal favorite of mine. Yami ga Hikari no Jutsu.

Yami ga Hikari no Jutsu is a visual genjutsu that allowed the world to become negative. All light things would become dark and all dark things would become light. Simple as that and twice as effective seeing as it messed with people minds.

Since Kagetora had fallen under my genjutsu, I set about on assault, lying a few tags on the ground and performing a kawamiri. He and I swapped positions a little too late as he had just called out Kai and barreled over and rammed his shoulder into my own.

Sensei called the match and I found myself growling because the next thing that he had us do was an exercise in self-control, balancing a leaf on top of our nose, while doing push-ups. I wanted to die.

It wasn't for many hours later that he dismissed us from continuous push-ups and leaf balancing that we realized none of us had lunch. I offered to buy them lunch at the local shop. Kaoru looked as if we wanted to refuse but the complaining of his stomach made his decision. I laughed at him and entered the shop to order some miso soup. The others ordered a little something each and we sat on a booth just chilling for a bit before we ate.

"What was that genjutsu, Kirisho-san?" Kagetora wondered, "It's most definitely something we didn't learn."

"Oh that?" I realized what he was talking about as I slurped. "I actually was taught that by a cousin of mine. He's pretty awesome at genjutsu and I just added my own flair to it."

Kaoru stared incredulously at myself. "You can actually do something?"

"I passed, baka!" I grunted.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're anything good, moron!" He fired back.

I snorted, "Well at least a teme like you can actually understand that I can do something, I was beginning to wonder about whether or not something was in that bucket-head of yours."

"Don't talk smack to me, baka-Hana!"

"Teme!"

"Kurogane, stop with the fighting. Kirisho, ignore him." Kagetora deadpanned as he munched on his sashimi.

"Oi, it's not my fault!" We both growled at the same time.

At that Kagetora looked as if he couldn't contain himself and started to laugh at us. Well more like chuckle quietly. Seriously, that guy is always so quiet, even when he eats loudly! At his laugh we both were fed up with his behavior.

Kaoru hit the table first, "What is up with you?"

"You both…haha…act like a couple!" He chuckled to himself.

Brown met black and we came to a decision. Kagetora had to die. With that we chased our fellow teammate out of the restaurant and through Suna.

I had to admit though, Kaoru's…not that bad looking. Tall, but still got a lot of that baby look with his round face. But surprisingly not bad looking…though a couple? Me and him, the guy who wears mesh like nobody's business and just barely covers that with a tan vest and brown shorts? Kagetora has issues. There's no way I could ever be with a guy that dresses like that!

"So what's this I hear about you chasing around the Fujiwara boy?" Kaa-chan asked at dinner.

I choked on my rice, and felt Aniki's big hand hit my back to stop me from swallowing the wrong way. Once I regained composure, I scratched my head sheepishly at my interested family members. Even Tou-san looked at me with slight amusement twinkling in his eyes.

He muttered, "The makings of…" then his voice trailed off.

I blushed fully aware of what he was implying.

"Otou-san!" I gasped, "It's not like that! I don't like anyone especially Kagetora! We're just teammates! He's the one that accused me and the baka of acting like a couple!"

"Who, Kaoru-_kun_?" Aniki teased making kissy faces at me.

Shuddering at the bare thought of kissing bucket head, I growled, "Ew no! We're only eleven dammit! We don't need to worry about romance right now!"

"Language!" Kaa-chan snapped and instantly I fell into line.

"Well in whatever the case, you need to understand that the Kirisho do not marry outside of our boundaries." Tou-san lectured. "You and Aoi will have an arranged marriage with a spouse that the clan head and I have chosen for you. Though Aoi," He stared directly into my brother's darker eyes, "your wife has been chosen. Tetsuo-sama will make an official announcement at the next clan meeting where you and your wife are to be wed."

Aniki's face blanched and I thought for a moment that he was going to faint. But no, he didn't, instead he bowed lowly and replied, "As you wish, Chichi-ue."

Dinner fell pretty silent after that and once we all finished, I excused myself to the compound training ground. Some poor sandstone spire completely useless by the time I had spent around two hours there. My brother suddenly appeared behind me and rested his hand on my shoulder. I snapped and cried into his chest.

"It's not fair!" I raged, "Why does Tou-san continuously run our lives like we're nothing? What if I don't even want to get married?"

"Hana-chan." He murmured softly.

Ignoring him in favor of ranting, I continued to sob, "This is my life! I don't want it to be run by someone else! I want to be me!"

"Hana!" Aniki raised his voice and I tearfully looked up at him. "Listen. Otou-san means well and who he chooses is in favor of our well being. In three days time I'm to be married and that person is to be my wife. Otou-san is not running my life, nor is he running yours, he wants what's best for us and the clan."

"But he's not even clan head!"

Aniki sighed, "He is an elder. Which means you and I will be getting prominent marriages in our clan."

"Wait, Tetsuo-sama's daughter is slightly younger than you! And the way Otou-san sounded tonight, you'll be married to Yuriko-nee-sama!" I understood.

"That is a possibility."

I whined pitifully like the child I am, "But then I won't have my brother anymore! I'll have the future clan head!"

"Hana." His voice void of all but seriousness, "Forget everything we spoke of and go to bed. Now."

"Aniki…" I found myself slowly drifting off against my will, safe in the arms of my brother. "Aniki…"

- POV SWITCH -

She amazed me greatly. Her astuteness and understanding of politics and infrastructure left me astounded. How could a child just barely a Genin know and get so much of the adult world where a Chuunin would have better knowledge of. As her brother took her in his arms and sped her off, I could hardly understand the fact that she knew, a mere Genin of the age of eleven knew, what was happening.

Pitiful, I thought, that such intellect was wasted on a child. Especially since she was Tadashi's child, his spawn were rather pitiful, even his son barely made it to his current rank. To think that his child would have such…intrigue infuriates me. Of course that won't be for long now, will it Tadashi-san?

Translations:

*** Ohayo – good morning**

** Minna – everyone**

**Well, I've placed in a few more hints, and the mystery man at the end of the chapter? Well…we'll see about him. He's definitely got issues though if you couldn't tell.**

**Anywho mostly been showing how the team is working out, well what do y'all think? Do you like the team? What about their strange teacher, Mori Kei-sensei? He's got a personality let me tell you that!**

**Hope you guys have been enjoying this as much as I've been enjoying writing this for everyone. **

**Keep up with voting on Hana's original name folks, and despite what she thinks, her past life will come back to haunt her, weirdly enough. I mean after all she's in Naruto world but her first life was in the real world so…weirdness galore lol. **

**Please Review and see ya next chapter!**


	3. May Insanity Begin!

**Hey, Sora is back with a brand new chapter of -, yeah the wedding's coming up closer than expected. Dang it's super close. At least I'm not getting married! So keep having a rockin' summer and don't forget to be awesome readers that I know you are!**

**Let me see, ah yes Warnings: Hana's thoughts and potty mouth (heavier in this chapter [That's what we get for me writing at midnight]), Uchiha bashing, Hyuuga bashing, and insane teaching due to Mori**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously need to keep this up here? This is FANfiction for a reason.**

**Chapter song: None this time. I didn't write to anything that would be redeemable as the chapter song. So you guys can personalize it this time, choose the song for the chapter.**

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." - Anomynous_

Should have been expecting insanity the moment I found out our sensei was Mori Kei. It's no wonder he was an ANBU Nin! Seriously, our first D-rank, a simple delivery turned into an insane lesson on avoiding poison tipped kunai and shuriken (Not deadly, thank Juubi)! Dammit! I just wanted to get the stinkin' package delivered, but not skewered! Better yet, the holder of the package (moi) had a blindfold tied around their eyes and the other two had to help the 'victim' not die. Literally. Juubi dammit!

"Kirisho, hold onto the package tight, Kurogane will help you safely get down." Kagetora commanded in his quiet voice. Seriously, does that kid ever talk loudly? His yelling is even quieter than my normal voice!

My eyebrows hit the skyline and I vehemently denied everything, "No way am I letting Bucket-head touch me! Who knows what his hands have touched!"

Swish! A kunai almost hit my ear and I flinched dramatically. Crap. This is not good. Sensei's catching up to us!

"No time for arguing, Baka!" Kaoru picked me up and threw me over his shoulder before jumping and skidding down the side of the wall.

If it weren't for the fact that I just so happened to be a semi-trained kunoichi, I would have screeched his bloody ears off! Almost wish I did…

Kaoru took off like a bullet, jumping every now and then with me still on his shoulder. My hold on the package loosened a bit and I panicked. If I let go of the package, we would fail the mission. I couldn't do that! Not after the fact that Kaoru touched me, the effing little pervert! So I wrapped my hold around it tighter and held on for dear life. We hit the ground and he launched off the building with chakra induced speed and chased after Kagetora, dodging every once in a while.

"Quick!" Our quick teammate ordered, "Around this bend!"

"You sure?" I called out, biting my lip in anxiety.

His voice held the conformation I desired. "Quite."

We turned the corner and then just stopped. Kaoru set me on the ground and then pulled off my blindfold. Blinking in the sudden light exposure, I scrunched my eyes and then rubbed them with my sandy hand.

"What the hell, Kaoru? We haven't even finished the mission yet!" I hissed at him, angry at the fact he disobeyed orders.

"Turn around, baka," He rolled his black eyes, "The customer is right there."

Sheepishly, I turned and scratched the back of my head. After I handed her the package, I bowed politely, "Sorry ma'am. Didn't mean to cause a scene."

"You are the drama scene, sand-bucket!" Kaoru burst out from the background.

It took everything in me not to spit back a response with my favorite gesture.

She laughed and smiled, "It's quite all right, young one. I'm sure Chiyo-sama will be quite pleased with your delivery."

With that we all froze. Everyone in Sunagakure knows about Chiyo-sama, the famous kunoichi, sealer, and rather famous for her hatred of the White Fang from the Second Shinobi War. Finding my voice, I repeated my awe audibly, "No way, Chiyo-sama?"

"Quite so." The woman, a blond with dazzling green eyes, nodded, "Now run along, I think your sensei found you."

"Shit," was the only word that truly described the scene in front of us. We ducked for cover and scattered like mice from a hungry cat. Sensei's poisoned weapons hit Kaoru and myself a few times, Kagetora (lucky ass) hardly had a scratch on him by the time we met up near the Kazekage tower. Together we entered but only after Kaoru and I 'agreed' not to kill eachother for nearly getting eachother killed. It's all his fault y'know! If he hadn't gone the same way I had, I wouldn't have gone hit so much, but no! Lazy ass couldn't decide his own route to take. Damn that kid to Juubi and back!

Once entering, our team reported into the Sandaime and was awarded the cash for the mission and a completed mark on our records. As if I wanted a D-rank on my record, no sirree, I want the big ones! I want plenty of C and B-Ranks! Maybe even A or S-Rank missions to better serve my village!

Once we met up with Sensei outside the tower (it looked more like a ball of sand than a tower, but whatever), he rewarded us by giving us small water bottles. If you can call being handed a small water bottle by the guy who just threw poisoned weapons at you normal, than obviously you're much to weak to live here. I glared at the water, waiting to see it combust or do something! If he thinks that handing me a water bottle after everything he's done is perfectly okay, Sensei's got another thing coming to him!

I deadpanned, "This isn't poisoned as well is it?" That caused Kaoru and Kagetora to momentarily choke and spit out their water.

"Heh, you are a smart kid, aren't you, Kirisho?" Sensei smirked at me.

He doesn't even smile. I mean c'mon, what the hell! Who in the world doesn't smile? Heck, even some morons I've seen in the past that were super depressed smiled!

"Well?" I twitched feeling very overwhelmed. "I'm not stupid like Bucket-head thinks, so knowledge would be helpful."

He narrowed his eyes, "…Never speak to me like that."

His voice chilled the hot autumn air, what more shivers crawled up my spine at his cold, unforgiving tone.

"And no, it is not tampered with." Sensei finished off, still obviously in a bad mood.

Crap, I made Sensei mad, and he's not in a forgiving mood by the looks of it. Dammit. My teammates shot me quiet glares and a look of surprise as we followed Mori-sensei back to our training field. I couldn't help but feel the proverbial child that has been greatly shamed. Shit, this day seriously is not going well for anyone, especially me.

I hardly had time to look back up at where I was going when we stopped and I accidentally ran into Mori-sensei, completely confused. Dusting myself off as I got up off my ass, I could see why we were halted. Aniki stood right in front of us, a determined look in his brown eyes. My breath caught in my throat. That's right…it's been three days since then hasn't it? My lower lip trembled and I looked down, not wanting to see the look in my brother's eyes.

"Kirisho Aoi-san." Sensei nodded something akin to respect (?) in his voice.

"Mori Kei-san," Aniki also breathed out just as respectful. "I have come to collect my sister. Our clan has a meeting in a few moments."

Sensei turned and pushed me forward, not caring that I tripped and almost fell down. Stupid sensei! "Here, may your clan be able to deal with her."

Aniki just nodded back to him, and took my hand in his before shunshinning us away form there. With that I fell into his arms crying, not caring about who was around or where we were. His callused, warm hand rubbed my back and he held me close. It really was just a matter of time, wasn't it? Aniki tilted my head up and smiled at me.

"We have to face our destinies some time or another, Hana-chan." Aoi wiped away my tears and helped me look somewhat presentable for the meeting.

"I," I hiccuped, "I don't wanna lose you though!"

He sighed, "You won't lose me, Hana, you'll gain a sister."

"I don't want a sister, I want you!" A resounding slap stung my cheek and I felt instantly mortified and ashamed of myself. This was the way of our clan, whether I like it or not.

"There's a time for everything, Hana," Aoi stared into my similar brown eyes, "Now is the time for me to do what is expected of me. Don't you dare cry."

I fell quiet the rest of the way to the compound. My thoughts remaining on Aoi and the prospect of one day marrying a cousin. I didn't want that. I didn't want that life for me. It just…it's not my ideal or priority. I don't want marriage just to carry on the bloodline. We're like damn Hyuuga and Uchiha and I don't want that kind of shit in my life! The Hyuuga and the Uchiha can be themselves that's why I hate my clan for being so…like them.

We arrived at the Compound and I looked up to see many relatives flock to the main hall. It was a clan meeting and those were only held thrice a year and so everyone attended.

Hurriedly, Aoi and I changed into our formal yukata and kimono before entering the great hall. I felt so young there, young and inexperienced. Always have, and I'm afraid I always will due to the fact that the Kirisho clan was such sticklers for rules and regulations. I'm not and I'm afraid to admit that, well…expect around my relatives and clan head.

Kirisho Yoshi, our clan head, stepped in front of everyone and raised his hands, only to lower them so we would all sit for his announcement. They were to expect it. Of course they were expecting a suitable marriage any day for my brother and/or the head's daughter.

"My clan, my family." He began, "We have come here today to see a strengthened union between our family members. Kirisho Aoi is to wed Kirisho Yuriko in order to preserve our family lineage." I surpressed a snort. 'Preserve our family lineage', as if our clan wasn't big enough! We totaled around 239 members, each one living in the huge compound. It's more like my father had Aoi engaged to Yuriko-nee-sama, so that we would get a higher position and they would have strong children. It's all in the genetics people. All in the damming genes.

"Aoi-san, Yuriko-san, if you would step forward." The Clan head beckoned them up front, and then I could see how fragile the heiress truly was. Her skin paler than the moonlit sand and her brown eyes shadowed and dark.

In front of the entire clan, they shared the sacred cups of sake and exchanged wedding vows. With a solemn note, they were wed, and even though I was eleven, I knew a child would be expected within a year. They always were with every newly wedded couple of the Kirisho. Ever since Kiri, we have sought to enlarge our ranks and so many were married and were given a year to conceive. Well shit, I'm gonna be a young auntie. That little kid of theirs better not call me Oba-san. I will plot that child's murder, or the Head's, yeah probably the Head's.

**Yeah, Hana has issues and she doesn't know how to deal with life. Not to say that she can't deal with it, it's just that she doesn't know how to deal with it, y'know, and unfortunately she's not dealing well at all. Funny thing is, never planned for Aoi to get married! But wow, this actually works out better than I thought for the story line. I love it when the characters tell their story, it makes it all the more better! Poor Hana though, she has an insane sensei and really strict family. **

**I know that Aoi seems a little OOC here, but since I haven't fully expounded on his character for you, you never know. This may actually be his character, strict and harsh. But like I said, haven't expounded on his character yet for you guys. Don't worry you'll find out about him and what he's like soon enough. **

**Anywho so, Hana is still rl nameless. Hoping that soon she'll have a name from her first life here. So keep up with voting and figuring out the tiny hints that keep popping up for y'all. **


	4. Poor Anger Management Skills

**And I'm back with the next installment of **_**Desert Flower**_** (still gotta find a better name. Please suggest). So sorry for it being so late, life happened and school's starting up. **

**Life is a butt-head and a doo-doo butt and likes to throw lemons at me. Or at least that's how life acts most of the time. **

**Song: Breakin' the Law by Flatfoot56**

**Warnings: Cursing **

**Disclaimer: Haven't published anything so I can't say I own anything, so therefore I don't own Naruto**

"_Sometimes I don't mind_

_How hateful that I can be."_

_- "Sometimes" by Skillet_

"Shut up, I don't give a damn whether or not I should be eating!" I growled with my arms crossed as I refused to look at my sensei.

"Do you want to die on the field?" Mori-sensei snapped. I didn't move or respond in any way, merely I stilled and my heart beat nearly faded at that though. "No? Didn't think so. Now go eat lunch with your teammates."

Kaoru stuck his tongue out at me and I bore my teeth at him. Snickering, he teased, "Ooh, the flower's got thorns!"

"Shut up sand-bucket!" I seethed, conking him in the head.

"Sheesh, you really are just as fragile." He rubbed his stupidly thick skull.

Kagetora sighed and handed me my bento. "Eat."

My stomach churned at the mere thought of food and I blanched. It had been two days since I had actually eaten and now food? Unfortunately with Sensei and the boys watching I have to eat this…probably all of it too. I swallowed roughly, breaking apart the chopsticks and lifting the rise to my lips. With a disgusted feeling, I chewed and swallowed. Then my stomach growled and I dove into the bento almost at max speed. By the end of it, I did puke up most of it, but I still got food in my system. And that's apparently all that Sensei wanted because he started us off on a new exercise.

He took out an extra-large shirt and threw it on over Kagetora and Kaoru. "You're going to fight against them, Kirisho."

At the mention of my surname, I hissed slightly. I had no desire to be associated with my clan anymore. The damn piece of shit that calls it self a clan! I have no use for such crap.

"And you two will be wearing blindfolds." Sensei lowered Kaoru's hitai-ate over his eyes and moved Kagetora's upwards.

A smirk lit up my face in a sinister manner and I swung my fists at them, placing hits over them and dodging their fail attacks. My hands flew through seals as I jumped back and set a genjutsu against them. A hearing genjutsu to make it look like I was else where. If they figure it out then I'm going into the fryer but not the desert oven.

My kunai lashed out and struck them in a violent fury. Despite them trying really hard, Kagetora and Kaoru hardly were able to cope. Finally after about thirty minutes of them struggling and starting to get a hang of it. Sensei switched us out, me for Kaoru. Crap. Not fun.

Kagetora whispered, "Listen, Kirisho, if you and I can make the seals, could you allow us to see through the hitai-ate?"

"I dunno, I've never tried." I murmured back, suddenly inquisitive to see if it worked.

But the drawbacks of such a genjutsu blowing up in our face would be tremendous. So instead I grabbed his outer hand and began to fold seals with his hand. He took to it like a fish to water. Smirking, I muttered the name of the jutsu to my partner. "Yami ga Hikari no Jutsu". My ear twitched as something thumped to the ground. Kaoru-baka maybe? Whatever the case, we should have the advantage.

With our hushed communication, we started to get a hold of moving as one while blind. Sometimes he would accidentally graze me with a kunai or I would hit him with a smart punch. Juubi, I hated the fact that Kaoru had the upper hand that time around. Whatever the case, all of us were quite injured by the end of the training session.

Sensei helped us out of the shirt and stuffed it back into his kunai pouch. Afterwards he just told us to go get ourselves checked out by a medic-nin and report back tomorrow at the Hokage tower.

We waddled off to the hospital in a trio, but I made sure to stay away from Kaoru. Nope, still don't trust him as far as I can throw him and as a ninja, it still isn't very far. After what had happened with my family, I didn't want a repeat. Once we made it in, it didn't take long for us to be checked over. Quickly, I escaped from the hospital and hurried to the rooftops.

I sat in the moonlight atop a sandstone building, not caring about the fact I still had a curfew or that now that I was the only eligible child of Kirisho Tadashi. My eyes were glued to the rock walls that surrounded our village and I felt an odd peace overcome me. Something about the way the moon glows and the darkness of the night just caused contentment.

"Never pegged you for nyctophilia." A familiar voice spoke softly next to me.

"Yuriko-sama." I lowered my voice, trying hard to be apathetic. "What can I do for you?"

She hummed, "More like, what can I do for you."

I narrowed my brown eyes and if glares could destroy, the great rock walls would have blown up by now. "Really? I'm unaware that I need something from you."

"You want out of the Kirisho, don't you?" She stepped in front of me and frowned with her dark eyes.

"And how, pray tell, could you do that?" I snapped my voice really didn't want to stay even. "Kick me out of the clan, even with all the clan secrets I know?"

She offered a sad smile. "You are more like your brother than you realize, Hana-san."

"What, he's snappy too?" I glared at her fiercely.

"Hai," She whispered, before her voice became stronger, "I can help you out of Sunagakure and back into our home village where you can begin anew."

Snorting, my voice clipped. "Sorry, hime, but no can do. I'm pretty damn loyal to Suna, but my clan, not so much."

"For a young one, you are very opinionated." Yuriko-hime murmured.

"Yeah, well," I sighed, "That's just who I am."

She smiled again at me. "At any point, you wish to leave Suna in silence, let me know. I will help you."

"I don't trust you, hime." I stated my face contorted into a frown and furrowed brows.

"I know," Yuriko-hime responded, a distance in her voice, "I am quite aware of that."

She left soon after and I stayed, mulling over what she proposed. My legs straightened out and I cracked my neck, honey brown eyes locked with the moon. If what the hime said was true, then I should take full advantage of the opportunity, should the need to leave Suna arrive. But with the way things are going, I have no reason to abandon Suna, even if I may act unfaithful towards it. My brother is here, my team is here, and my heart and home is in Suna.

Huh, I just realized my clan is the only other clan of blondes in the whole world. I mean sure there is Namikaze, but he's just one guy and the Yamanaka are the only other ones with blonde hair. 'Cept they do that whole mind-walking shit, Kirisho take on animal characteristics.

As I dwelt on my thoughts and stared at the moon, my vision became…different. It turned into a lime shade of green, and I felt the horror of seeing a sand hawk fly right over me. The green vision turned into violet. Gasping, I felt my chakra shift and change and all I could feel was weightless, cunning, and ruthless, just like a sand hawk. My kekkei genkai had activated.

I gaped at the fact. My kekkei genkai had spontaneously activated due to strong emotions. Would that be because of my hatred for my clan or would it be for some other reason, such as my past life?

My eyes narrowed at the thought. If my past was to come into play…Hell I could barely even remember it, all I do know is I lived before and this wasn't the first time I've been alive.

Lurching forward, I aimed my punch right into his gut. He stumbled back a few paces and spat out some blood. Looking up, he could just barely see my kick swarm down at him, right in the head. With a moan of pain, I got off of him, out stretching my hand. My eyesight faded back to normal though I doubt he noticed.

"Good match, Kaoru." I shrugged as I helped him up.

Trying hard not to groan, he glared at me. "Whatever Kirisho. I don't see how a loser like yourself is able to become better almost over night."

I held my laughter in at bay so as not to let him know that ironically that's actually what happened. The only bad part is the fact that I had to be born a Kirisho to attain this ability. Irritating little fact of life at the moment, but dealing with it is better than awareness.

"Kurogane, take a break." Sensei ordered, sweeping his gaze over us, holding slightly longer on myself than normal. "Kirisho, Kagetora, you may begin when you are ready."

With a pulse of chakra to core and eyesight, I watched my world tint lilac and clearer. Kagetora's left side left open and his right foot a tad bit unbalance. Plan of action, stuff an arm on his left inside, dart back, and get him unbalanced. The minute Kagetora stood unbalanced a knee to the chest and shuriken to his right side. Acceptable. I faintly smirked at my opponent.

Once he settled into position, we both waited for a signal of any kind. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kaoru moving his foot ever so slightly. Perfect signal. I jumped out of position and landed a clean strike on his side. Kagetora moved to block with his hands. With a backflip, I evaded his defense, giving him enough ample time to start prepping for the next attack. And with that analytical mind of his, he's probably seen through mine.

Bursting forward with the wind, I started to drag my arm forward, holding the shuriken for latter, but he paced backwards, keeping his cool. A tiger fist and crane kick later, we parted each drinking in the air, both not as much as the average. I wiped off the trail of blood from my mouth and grinned at him.

"I think you're getting better, Kagetora." I teased, enjoying the slight show of annoyance in his eyes.

With a smirk of his own, he commented, "I suggest you worry about yourself, Kirisho, since you've seemingly improved. Unlocked it?"

I twitched and lashed out my shuriken, tossing a single kunai into my other hand, and ran towards him, aiming for the finish. He batted away my shuriken, readying himself for what I had planned. I raised my arm for the attack, he copied myself and we each took a stride, a hit, and landed evenly on the ground.

Sudden pain encompassed my upper arm once the adrenaline faded out. I grasped it to find a deep cut, but not too deep by the looks of it. Turning around, we looked at each other eye to eye and formed the ending seal. I gathered my chakra out of my eyes and core, inwardly smiling as everything returned to normal view.

Sharing a smile, we both sat down to tend to our wounds while Kaoru rolled his eyes and kept asking Sensei questions about how people can improve over night.

"Kirisho, share your experience." Mori-sensei motioned to me, intent in his eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, I stared blankly at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Pretty sure I can't lie, but whatever.

"Your kekkei genkai, when did you activate it." How come Sensei's voice sounded so gruff, he's usually never this impatient, unless we really don't understand something he's explained about ten times.

"I don't have it yet, Mori-sensei!" I sighed, my voice a bit more biting than I'd like. "Just lay off dammit."

Mori glared at me, and I shuddered, chills darting up my spine.

Okay, so I shouldn't lie, but hey, I don't want to talk to anyone about my kekkei genkai. So he deal with it, by Juubi! Oh my Juubi, now Kaoru's talking like an ass. Grah!

"Would you allow me to walk you home, Kirisho?" I blinked as Kagetora asked me, in his ever so quiet voice.

Wait, what?

"Uh, sure…?" I nodded feeling like an idiot. "Wait is practice over?"

Kagetora walked up to my side and nodded, "Quite. Sensei declared it while glaring at you."

"Oh…" Suddenly I felt really sheepish. Scratching my head, I shakily giggled. "Arigatou."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Yep, Hana thinks life is crap and is dealing with it in a not so healthy way. Weird moment with Yuriko-hime who I honestly can't wait for you guys to get to know really! But yeah keep voting on names. And please review because I'd love to know what you guys think of this!


	5. May We Never Babysit Again

**Might as well just let you read the story without a long, boring author's note in the way. **

**Warning: Cursing**

**Chapter song: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

_Patience is a virtue_

_By Unknown_

"Your next mission assignment is to guard young Watanabe Jun for approximately 0600 hours." The chuunin at the desk handed the scroll to Mori-sensei.

Seriously though, babysitting! I snarled at the idea of having anything to do with kids. Sensei must have picked up my bad vibes because the next thing I knew killer intent leaked out of him directed at me. I instantly calmed my features and kept my frustrations to myself.

Kaoru took the opportunity to poke fun at me. "You don't like kids? You of all people?" And started to laugh as we headed towards our destination.

"You have an issue with that, Kurogane!" I shook my fist at him, frowning at his motives.

"It does seem peculiar." Kagetora added pensively. "That you out of all of us don't like kids. You do seem the type."

I snorted. "So stop stereotyping everyone then."

"Stereo…" Kaoru strained to put the word together. "…Tyoo-ping?"

"…I have no idea where that came from." Shrugging I moved on with the conversation, trying desperately to not even think about spending time around those slobbery-drooling kids when we reached the mission field. Or worse, they won't be slobbery; they'll be talking, walking monkeys, playing nasty tricks on us. Shuddering that the thought, I quickly caught up to the topic at hand.

"-Konohagakure and Iwagakure have always had bad blood between them. And right now, it seems war could occur, Kurogane." Kagetora just finished explaining something to Kaoru.

He huffed. "I seriously don't think there's gonna be war again, I'm c'mon, wasn't the second war just seven or eight years ago?"

"War seems rather inevitable to me, Kaoru." I drew my lips into a thin line. "Just look at the reports of how Konoha and Iwa have been behaving lately."

"You guys always agree with each other, it's like you two are in love or something!" Kaoru stuck his finger into his mouth, making gagging noises.

My eyebrows threatened to fly off of my face with that remark. "Ew! First off, we're _way_ too damn young for romance, secondly, Kagetora happens to make rather intelligent conversation, unlike a certain Kurogane I know! And third, the Kirisho would never allow it!"

This time the boys in my team stopped dead in their tracks and gaped at the remark. "You mean, you can't marry outside your clan even if you wanted to?"

I nodded confirmation.

"You're part of the biggest clan in Suna and you can't even marry out of it? Damn girl, your clan has issues." Kaoru shook his head.

"…Even the Fujiwara see the wisdom in marrying outside the clan." Kagetora responded, keeping his face blank, though I could still see his confusion in his eyes.

I sighed. "Damn clans."

To my instant delight, we turned the topic back to the political news.

* * *

Just as a reminder to everyone who reads this. Let me make myself clear. I. Hate. Kids.

The father, Watanabe Keichirou met with sensei while the mother prepped the gaki for Team Nine to take over for her and the father. And then they left in a hurry. Damn. Couldn't they take the brat with them? Or better yet, assign a Chuunin to watch the brat?

I'll take that as a no.

I repeat: Damn.

The 'mission' was guarding and serving the brat whatever he wanted on a silver platter pretty much. With the kid's parents being rather successful jounin by the looks of the place. But on the floor sat a three-year-old brat who had brown hair, brown eyes, and the most devious look gleaming in those devil eyes of his. That's it. I'm going to make sure we never _ever_ have a babysitting mission again. Juubi dammit!

"Hey little guy!" Kaoru took to the little demon creature with open arms. Hell, I hardly recognized the guy, he looked so…domestic…Okay, now that's just plain creepy. "I'm Kaoru-niisan and that's Kagetora-niisan and loser Hana-baka."

"Oi, don't teach the brat bad words, dammit!"

Mori-sensei placed a hand on my head and I looked up at him only to see him glower at me. "You need to control that tongue of yours. Watanabe Jun is the son of special jounin and any bad words he learns from either of you results in the Hebi mission for all of you for months."

Cold shivers crawled up my spine in the 'damn this shit is insane' kinda way. And the lethal glint in his eyes made it quite clear that using 'colorful' vocabulary isn't an option around kids like this.

"Hey Jun, wanna go play ninja?" Kaoru asked him enthusiastically.

"Ah!" Jun stuck his pudgy, monkey fist up in the air, running off to go play with Kaoru in the living room adjacent to the one I currently resided in.

Kagetora looked as much at loss as I was with Kaoru's odd swing. I mean c'mon one minute he's up in neck with arguing with me, the shinobi-antagonizer who just so happens to be better at taijutsu than me. He likes to brag and start fights, and apparently when faced with the demonic creature called a … toddler, he's domestic? How does this even work?

Out of curiosity, we followed them into the bigger room, watching them run around playing ninja, hell he was even letting the kid win at times!

"I got you, Nii-san!" Jun giggled with glee as he jumped onto Kaoru's back. Kaoru kept on laughing and having a huge smile on his face.

Kagetora coughed into his shoulder politely. "So I take it you never want to have kids?"

"Little demons like that, nope." I leaned back against the wall, resting my hands in between the wall and my head. "I have enough issues of my own to deal with, how in he-world am I supposed to deal with a kid?"

"I see." He nodded, staring blankly at the scene in front of us.

Blinking at him, I shrugged and continued to watch the two play ninja. It wasn't until Jun had caught Kaoru twice now, that he started to toddle over to me, curiously.

Jun poked me with his spit-covered finger. "Hana…-baka?"

"Eheheh…." I cringed as the _gaki_ continued to poke me, smiling at the faces I made. "Uh…Kagetora, you take the kid…"

"Jun-san, seems to like you, Hana-san." A ghost-of-a-smile passed across his face.

Growling, I yanked the kid up off the floor. "You have caused both my teammates to abandon me, what do you have to say for yourself, gaki!"

He giggled. The damn brat giggled like a stupid fangirl! Shit, I wasn't trained for this in kunoichi classes! How the hell do you deal with a toddler who finds pleasure in getting someone all riled up?

"Now listen here, you kid! I can't use proper language to tell you what I think about you so I think I have a better idea." Walking over to the couch, I dropped the evil-little child down and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly. "Yeah take that you darn little kid!"

"Wow…Hana, you're a natural." Kaoru's voice filled with shock as I continued to tickle the devil-child.

I froze. "…Are you saying what I think you're saying…"

"I think he is." Kagetora interjected.

Oh Juubi dammit. You have got to be kidding the hellish shit out of me. I'm a _natural _with kids?

Little demo-Jun looked at me curiously, no longer laughing and instead frowning at me. Then he started to sniffle and before I knew it the kid started crying. And when I said crying, he sobbed as loud as hell!

Sensei appeared behind us. "What happened to the client?"

"He…started to cry, sensei…" I felt completely lost here.

"Kaoru-baka!" I got up and pushed him in front of the kid. "You deal with the little shi-kid here!"

The glare given to me by sensei quickly shut me up from swearing blatantly in front of the kid. While they were preoccupied with the kid, I backed away, rubbing my arms. Sensei seemed to notice and motioned for me to go back to them. I shook my head idiotically and next thing I knew, I was being dragged back and pushed down to the floor.

The damn kid stopped crying. So Sensei picked me back up off the ground and pushed me down. He started to laugh.

Mori-sensei looked at Kagetora and Kaoru. "Find ways to make the client happy. Once finished, Hana, prep the client's meal. Instructions are in the kitchen."

He shunshinned away. Juubi dammit.

Kaoru kept pushing me down incessantly, only aggravating me and entertaining the shit. Oh it's on, Kurogane. It is so on.

As his hand came to push me down again, I grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground, making the kid laugh even harder. Grappling him, I kept him pinned down for a good…three seconds until he over powered me, flipping us over. With his hands on my wrists and his legs effectively over mine, I couldn't move a muscle.

"Seems I win, Kirisho." He laughed.

I growled. "I hate you, Kurogane."

Jun fell off the couch from his laughter and started to cry as Kagetora managed to reach him fast enough that he didn't hurt himself. Jerking my head to look over at the kid and Kagetora, my eyes widened. When in hell did Kagetora ever look so…docile? I scrunched my eyes up tight before blinking a few times and looking again. Nope, definitely not genjutsu. He smiled at the Jun-kid and started to make him laugh with silly faces.

"Funny, Nii-chan!" Jun giggled.

"Hai," Kagetora nodded, "And Nee-san and Kaoru-nii are even funnier, ne?"

At that comment I blushed, suddenly realizing the position we were in. A rather, compromising one to be exact. Kaoru mimicked a tomato and immediately got off of me. The minute he got off of me, I shot out and ran to the kitchen to work on the stupid meal.

* * *

"C'mon it's sukiyaki, gaki!" I growled as I tried to feed the kid his lunch. "I thought your parents said this was your favorite meal!"

"Ie! Nee-san's a baka!" Jun pouted, crossing his arms exaggeratantly.

I hissed. "Eat it. Or baka nee-san is gonna get meaner!"

* * *

"Dang it! You're supposed to be taking a nap!" I yelled at the naked toddler.

Currently chasing a naked demon brat across the shopping district with Kaoru and Kagetora somehow tied up back at the house, wasn't exactly my idea of babysitting.

Little Jun-gaki laughed and once I caught up to him, I growled. He giggled mischievously back at me.

Dammit.

The kid just peed on my clothes!

* * *

Finally knocking the kid out with genjutsu, I untied my teammates in the livingroom.

"How the hell do genin get outsmarted by a little gaki?" I shook my head, cutting the last knot with my kunai.

Kagetora and Kaoru both shared glances before looking at me.

"We never speak of this again."

I nodded. "Agreed."

"What did that kid do to you anyway, Kirisho?" Kaoru teased, poking me where the gaki peed.

"You may want to wash your hand, Kurogane." I groaned. "There's demon fluid right there."

His blanched face made it all worth it.

Almost.

* * *

We bowed to the Chuunin in charge, our sensei right behind us.

"Team Nine has successfully met the requirements of the mission." Mori-sensei handed the scroll back to the Chuunin.

Nodding briskly, the Chuunin placed the scroll into its place with the successful missions and gave the ryo in four separate bags over to Sensei, who divided them among us.

"Sensei?" Kaoru raised his voice in question.

"Hai, Kurogane?" Sensei kept his eyes on the road.

"Can you please never take a babysitting mission, ever again?" He pleaded.

Sensei turned to all of us, smirking faintly.

Double Dammit.

**Yes, I did infact do some character development in this chapter! Though I almost feel bad for Hana, she hates kids yet they love her. Which though I did say that Hana is based on me, she and I greatly differ at that, I love kids, they are so adorable and cute, and she sees them as drooling little monsters! Haha, yeah, I can't wait grow her character even more in situations like this.**

**Oh I saw what DarkPetal16 did with her fanfics with the question and answers, so I'm gonna try it out myself.**

**Q: What village would you want to be reincarnated in and why?**

**So I'm not going to be posting another chapter until I get at least five reviews. I wanna honestly know what you guys think about this. **


	6. I Hate Fate

**The chapter refused to be written :P which is why it took so long. Gomenasai!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will**

* * *

We didn't have practice today or in fact for the rest of the week. Despite all the warning bells going off in my mind, I didn't mind not having Mori-sensei breathing down my neck every few damn minutes for not doing whatever correctly.

My feet quickly sped up as I entered in my all-time favorite shop, inhaling the delicious sweet, floury smell. Mouth-watering mochi sat behind the glass, just waiting to be eaten by me. I eyed the sweets contemplatively, feeling my pocket for some ryo. The bell chimed and right as I started to tell Kimiko-san, the counter girl who worked here, my order, a voice stopped me.

"Hana?" The low timbre caused my breath to hitch and I stiffened, eyes glued to the mochi.

Aniki…I hadn't seen him for two weeks since his wedding. I was kinda evading him…and the rest of the clan…and just my shit life in general. Figures it'd come back to bite me in the ass, I mused.

His hand ghosted over my shoulder, unsure. I frowned and turned my shoulder away from him.

"Hana." Aniki swallowed, trying again. "We need to talk."

I ignored him, instead smiling at Kimiko-san. "Ne, Kimiko-san, I'll have three green mochi, and two red, one blue."

"Coming right up, Hana-san!" She smiled brightly at me, though it never reached her eyes. Figures, my damn brother seemed to have a need to talk to me.

"Imouto," He firmly rested his hands on my shoulders. Jolting, I repelled to the side quickly.

Hissing, I said, "Don't touch me."

"Just tell me what's going on." He ordered.

"I don't wanna be touched dammit, and I just want to order and eat my mochi in peace!" I glowered.

Aoi sighed, "Fine, just…we need to talk about this." He waved his hands in a circle as if that explained so much.

"Thank you for your patronage!" Kimiko-san set the paper bag down on the counter near us.

Grabbing my money, I started to take it out. "No, no need, this one is on the house!" Her lips twitched into a smile.

"Arigatou, Kimiko-san!" I bowed. "Take care, 'kay?"

She nodded as I grabbed my food. Heading out into the rather windy day, I narrowed my eyes, trying to find a place worth eating the helluva deliciousness at.

"Imouto," Aniki started.

I sighed. "Just shut the hell up, Aoi-nii. Just tell me what we're supposed to be talking about…"

"Our family, us." He shrugged, voice sounding rather thick. Clearing his throat, Aniki continued. "Why you apparently want out."

Stiffening, I stood. My breathing faltered, how did he know…? Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have told his wife!

"What do you wanna know?" I tentatively asked.

His eyes flickered above and then he took my hand, 'dragging' me away to some random alley. Then he shunshinned.

I coughed when we appeared behind another building, slightly dazed. "Dammit, Aniki! You know I hate that shit!"

He replied with a smile.

Then that smile faltered as a serious look marred his happy features. Somehow, I feel like I'm the prey instead of the predator. Juubi damn this shit.

"Leaving the clan is punishable by death." He scowled. "If you leave, or even abandon the village, I will have a shinobi hunt you down."

"Aoi-nii, I know the consequences, but I can't help it if all you do is make my life miserable! The Kirisho just looks at me as another tool. It's the same with our village! Why can't you just see what's damn right in front of you!"

For the second time in his life, Aniki slapped me. With hardened eyes, he sighed heavily. "If I ever hear you talk of treason again, I will not be so lenient."

"The only traitor here is you." I pushed him away from me, completely forgetting my bag of mochi lying on the ground. "I'm leaving."

He didn't do anything that I knew of at least. So I walked right out of the alley and down to where the hell my feet lead me too.

I ended up at the training grounds Team Nine normally used, so I took advantage of the opportunity. The wooden poles were about to get a thorough beating. Cracking my knuckles, I collided bone with wood, splintering it. Fists hurled at the piece of wood, battering it, and splitting knuckles.

Damn Aniki.

Stupid Kirisho!

My last punch fell weakly and I slumped down onto the ground. Absentmindedly, I stared at my hands. Strange how I couldn't even feel the pain and yet they were bloody and bruised like nobody's business.

"Oi, sand bucket! What the hell?" I didn't respond, just continued to morbidly stare at my hands get sand in the blood.

Someone's hand rested on my shoulder and jerked me back. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Hana! Those damn hands of yours are gonna get infected!"

I blinked, looking at the black eyes of my teammate. Kurogane found me how…strange. He hoisted me up, leaning me on his shoulder while I kept my thoughts in line.

It reminded me of those…two from… Those two? Where the hell did that come from? Weird words and phrases keep coming to my head these past few weeks. I didn't understand them, but they kept slipping in. I feel like…I'm forgetting something, something extremely important.

My eyes shot up and suddenly I'm in the hospital getting my hands cleaned by a nurse. Kaoru leaned against a wall, skirting his eyes in my direction occasionally.

"Sensei saw us on the way. We're supposed to be having a meeting in two hours at the edge of the park." He grunted. "Your damn fault we're going to be late."

"What time is it?" Shifting my position into a more comfortable one, I watched my hands be cleaned.

The nurse dabbed another cuticle into my cut. It appeared with blood and sand sticking on it. "It's fifteen-twenty-three. You arrived about two minutes ago."

We fell again into a lapse of silence until my hands were completely clean and bandaged. He cut the last strip and tied it to the other, giving me a good pat on the shoulder.

"I don't want to see you back here with split knuckles and sand in every crease." He ordered me. "The next you see me, it better be to have a scan to check on your future pregnancy."

I grimaced. "Not planning on kids."

"She's scared of kids." Kaoru mocked.

"No," I shot back, my voice rough from little use. I cleared it. "No," I repeated. "I'm not scared of them, they take up too much valuable time for any kunoichi to waste when she could be fighting."

The nurse raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing to which I was grateful for. Kaoru dragged me out of the examination room and down the stairs to outside the hospital.

I really hope I don't regret this shit.

"I signed Team Nine up for the Chuunin exams. If you fail, you fail the village." Mori-sensei frowned as he handed us our papers.

I raised my hand. "Where are the exams this year?"

"Over in Kirigakure," He smirked, "Is that a problem, Kirisho?"

Fate: 3 (that's only counting today) Me: 0

"Not at all, Sensei." I responded sweetly, mentally damning all of this hell and Juubi and back again.

Great…I rolled my eyes internally, kicking my head with a shitty mental leg. Back to the village where my damn clan originally came from. Now not only do I have my once loving and kind brother pissed at me, but my chuunin exam happens to be in Kiri where the village is as pissed as hell at the Kirisho. I just happen to be one damn lucky girl.

I swear Juubi hates me and has cursed me with this vile life.

Damn you fate.

My stomach groaned at me and I grimaced.

Dammit, I forgot my mochi!

"Daijobu?" Kagetora frowned at me.

I sighed. "Genki, but thanks for asking. Just got to go eat. Hey do you wanna join me?"

"Oi! What about me bucket-head!" Kaoru glared at me. "I'm the one who help you out today!"

"I want to talk to intelligent people, Kurogane." I stuck out my tongue at him.

He scowled.

Sensei cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him.

"We're leaving in three days." He formed a sign and vanished in a swirl of sand.

Kagetora narrowed his eyes before turning to me and smiling slightly. "Of course, but Kurogane must also be invited."

"Why in hell?" I raised my eyebrow. Why on earth would I invite Bucket-head to eat out with me? He doesn't even make good conversation. Then again…I'd hate to be indebted to him. I sighed. "Fine, Kaoru-baka is invited."

I had a funny feeling I'd rather regret this.

* * *

**Yep, so off to the chuunin exams we go! Sorry it's so short! This really didn't want to be written :P**

**Reviews are amazing, infact, they get faster updates.**

**A: I'd rather be reincarnated in Konohagakure just because I like forests better than any other climate. Though I'd prefer an eternal autumn but there are no places with eternal autumn, so I'll just settle for Konoha.**

**Q: What song do you think is your personal theme song? **


	7. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey Guys,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNo this is not a super speedy update. This is me letting you know that I'm leaving FF for good. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and reevaluating my life, and on FF I am not being Christ-like in any respect. I hope you guys can forgive me for being abrupt and just leaving. This isn't where I need to be right now./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIf any one wants to continue any of my stories, feel free. I'm not going to and some of you will probably want to see a completed end to 'em, so if you want to complete them, I'm not stopping you./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThank you for favoriting and following my story, it means a lot even if the stories weren't something I am proud of. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBye,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSora Maro/strong/p 


End file.
